


A Writer's Guide to Freedom

by Babyuknow13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyuknow13/pseuds/Babyuknow13
Summary: A series of poems of various topics. Might add more warnings later on. Please enjoy!





	1. Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a revision to an earlier poem. I might publish that one too later. If I do I'll mark it with another Author's Note.

How do the waves know the shore?  
I couldn't begin to guess  
But it's the way earth knows the sky  
So their union I do bless

  
And fire knows the darkness  
that comes to us each night  
As clouds know the mountain  
instantly, on sight

  
The way the rabbit knows the fox  
and the way truth knows a lie  
The way the Sun knows winter  
when it's Winter's time to die

  
How do the waves know the shore?  
I may never understand  
What I know is not as sure  
As the way wind knows the land

  
And rain knows the lava  
that from the mountains seep  
Like nightmares know a dream  
When I lay down to sleep

  
The lion knows the mouse  
And metal knows the lightning  
How do the waves know the shore?  
And is it just as frightening?

  
To know something beyond learning or experience  
To have it in your bones, to make it your deliverance  
I could never understand this knowing, endless grace  
For I have never stared my death directly in the face


	2. My Dream Will Never Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight me!

Age Six

  
I have some things to tell you  
that might seem a little strange  
But I was told I matter too  
and some things need to change

  
I don’t know what I’ll be  
when I’m fully grown  
All I know is what you’ve taught me  
Both at school and at home

  
You see there is a boy  
I beat him in a race at school  
Now everyone has laughed at Roy  
it all seems very cruel

  
And someone pulled Jenny’s hair  
and called her bad names  
This doesn’t seem very fair  
I don’t like these games

  
Age 11

  
Well, I’m older now and have to say  
I’m kind of disappointed  
I don’t like what’s said every day  
I don’t like how I’ve been appointed

  
Mom says I’m a woman  
But I don’t see how that works  
I’d rather be seen as human  
by the boys turning into jerks

  
All the movies and books  
Oh they all agree  
I should focus on my looks  
Instead of being me

  
I’m really angry at the world  
for making this so hard  
Why can’t I change what’s unfurled  
and pick a different card?

  
Age 16

  
I’m not even legal yet  
Remove your filthy hands  
You’re going to make me regret  
Coming to see these bands

  
I link my arm with a stranger  
who shares my chromosome  
She protects me from danger  
and walks me to my home

  
I’m not even supposed to be here  
Certainly not this late  
But I took an extra shift I fear  
It’s time to change the date

  
It’s dark and I’m alone  
I’ve never been more afraid  
I’ve got my mother on the phone  
and while I walked I prayed

  
Age 21

  
I still don’t like this world I’m in  
I still don’t understand  
How concerns are tossed into the bin  
while you say this is an enlightened land

  
We don’t need a movement  
that sees us all the same?  
It can only be an improvement  
aren’t you filled with shame?

  
My sister is growing up  
In a world that I will shake  
I won’t drink from the same cup  
That over her head, you break

  
If you won’t hear me when I yell  
I’ll just try something new  
I’ll spend my life ringing a bell  
And doing all I can do

  
Age 27

  
I volunteer at a clinic  
Not the one you’re thinking of  
And it’s certainly no picnic  
God’s protestors show no love

  
I stand outside by the door  
with my phone I wait  
 There is nothing I hate more  
than guarding at this gate

  
I use my body as a shield  
for those who deserve much better  
I guess this means I’ll never yield  
I guess this means I’m bitter

  
Where’s that love and tolerance  
you love so much to preach?  
All I see is flatulence  
and hate I have to breach

  
Age 38

  
I can’t believe what’s going on  
Why am I still fighting?  
I guess because it’s still wrong  
On my temper I’m still biting

  
Today I helped a girl  
against an older man  
I wish I could’ve whispered in her curls  
that I had some plan

  
I’ve resigned myself to battle  
I’ve resigned myself to this curse  
I’m still ignoring all your prattle  
You haven’t seen me at my worst

  
You think you can wait me out  
Go ahead, give it a try  
I have conquered all my doubt  
My dream will never die


	3. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone could use a lesson now and again.

The tales we tell are old as time  
And only half as great  
For Kings have feared what is sublime  
And time does not abate

  
Time will not stop or slow a whit  
If you should fear its passing  
Hours care not for your charming wit  
Beware for they are massing

  
Time has made what was new  
and turned it now to old  
Even men who pay their due  
Do now as they were told

  
If you should fear what lies beyond  
this life that we now lead  
I ask of you what of your bond  
And you know not my need

  
Why fear do you the setting sun  
when you know it will again arise  
Why, fear you do the day is done  
So this we can surmise

  
You fear that there is darkness  
You fear a wrathful Lord  
But this fear in you makes a hardness  
You fear the snipping of the cord

  
If you should fear what comes next  
On this adventure that we share  
I ask of you to read this text  
All I ask is that you care

  
There is no need to fear the end  
When you reach it well-prepared  
So pull this text a little closer, friend  
Read what I’ve declared

  
A good person need not fear the night  
they must traverse alone  
If for goodness they do fight  
And evil is bleached to bone

  
Try to be respectful and willing to forgive  
those who aren’t as nice  
Remember you have a lot to give  
and you won’t give in to vice

  
Take no shame and do no harm  
is what I hope you’ll learn  
And those who have a wicked charm  
will alone face Karma’s burn

  
Do not raise your fist in anger  
or you will know regret  
And be mindful of words inspiring danger  
for people are slow to forget

  
One last thing before I close  
this little lesson of mine  
Don’t value the thorns more than the rose  
and remember to be kind


	4. Story to Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's shorter than the others, but is one of my favorites.

We all have a story to tell  
Whether we whisper or whether we yell  
And when this story finally ends  
How will you count your enemies and friends  
Who is your ally and who is your foe  
What places have you seen? Where did you go?

  
Were you a hero or a scourge to be cleaned  
Did you accomplish all that you dreamed  
Did you find love or leave it behind  
Were you cruel as death or half as kind  
Have you slayed a dragon or been crowned King  
After a quest, did you give a lady a ring?

  
What legacy will you leave in this world  
What tapestry has your actions unfurled  
Did you lead a revolution or find some ancient truth  
Just tell me you did not waste your youth  
We all live short on the world’s dime  
So go out and do something with all of that time


	5. Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suffering major writer's block with the next chapter of Second Best, plus the flu. Wrote a poem. I feel awful but I thought posting it might cheer me up. I'm going to try sleeping again.

Pacing back and forth  
cross these empty, lonely halls  
I wait with patience fraying  
Waiting to make those calls

You think to drive me back  
to cut off all retreat   
For you I feel true pity   
No weakness you will greet

My claws are honed razor sharp   
My teeth are bared with glee   
I’m waiting for your next move   
I never planned to flee

When this story reaches the climax   
I’ll rip and tear and _rend_.   
Your blood will be upon my lips   
No wounds will your tears mend.

I dream of it at night   
When sleep holds me dear and close   
It excites me and delights me   
Can’t you tell by all my prose?

My every breath has been for this,   
For the day we stand face to face   
I see your finger twitching on the gun   
You will not win this race

I have in me a wildness   
That no order seems to cure   
I’ll pounce on you with eagerness   
No mercy, that’s for sure

You’ve cornered a beast, my dear   
Weren’t you ever warned?   
Don’t drive into a corner   
A monster that is horned

My tongue will know your blood   
Before day turns to night   
And my ears will know your screams   
each, and every, night

You think that I am bluffing?   
Then take this as a dare!   
Come meet with me where the shadows dwell   
Come face me, fair and square

Your eyes I’ll rake from their holes   
Your hair torn from its roots   
I’ll take from you all you love   
Before you think to shoot

You pushed me to this corner   
All this done by your hand   
The warden is the prisoner now   
Take this, my first command

Not structure and not order,   
No law holds me at bay   
I’ll watch you bleed out at my feet   
I told you that you’d pay.

And only when your corpse has,   
By my skill alone,   
Been rendered unrecognizable   
Will your sins be atoned.

Come, for I await you,   
Here, where all ends converge   
I only seek your death   
Help me slake this wicked urge.

 


End file.
